


The Devil lit a match (FR)

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Chaptered, Chloe Decker knows, Devil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Français | French, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, POV Chloe Decker, Post S04E03, Protective Lucifer, Scared Chloe Decker, Season/Series 04, Self actualize, The Devil's match, Truth, Water, Whump, Whumptober 2019, all-written, light - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: POST S4E03 - L'eau l'étreignit, passée autour de sa hanche, à la maintenir contre elle sans qu'elle ne résiste. Chloé n'avait vu que les ténèbres des flots, mais elle en voyant la lueur à présent. La mort était claire, chaude - pressée autour d'elle, un linceul de sens, d'éléments aqueux. Elle s'était aussi trompée pour cela. La Mort était Lumière. WHUMPTOBER.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 3





	The Devil lit a match (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde :)
> 
> Nouvelle histoire (pas très longue) pour le whumptober. Je la publie séparément du recueil étant donné qu'elle est - comme vous pourrez le constater - beaucoup plus longue que les textes précédents et découpée en chapitres, à l'inverse des autres. Cette histoire réunira aussi pas loin de 8 prompts de cette année.
> 
> Inconscient
> 
> "Ne bouge(z) pas"
> 
> "Reste(z) avec moi"
> 
> Asphyxie
> 
> Tremblant
> 
> Gourd/engourdi
> 
> Rétablissement
> 
> Étreinte
> 
> Il y a de quoi s'amuser, non ? ^^
> 
> En plus de cela, j'ai décidé de situer l'histoire un peu après le final de l'épisode 3 de la dernière saison (attention spoils, évidemment). X) Un peu plus de angst, ça nous fera jamais de mal !

**PORTEUR DE LUMIÈRE, OU DE VÉRITÉ**

1

______

Étrange le pouvoir que pouvait acquérir le plus infime des sons dans l'inconscience des sens. Et pourtant, il en demeurait toujours un, un seul, toujours le même dans sa plus petite intensité pour vous ramener aux autres. Pour vous ramener tout court. Les bruits étaient divers, mais assez ressemblants de par leur discrétion dans une conscience plus poussée, plus maîtrisée de ses repères dans l'espace et le temps. 

Mais quand tout s'effaçait, quand la conscience ne tenait qu'à un fil, qu'à un son… Ce son tirait votre esprit, l'espace et le temps vers vous ; de la plus brutale des manières. 

La goutte d'eau qui s'écrasa près du visage de Chloé ne fit pas exception ; elle écrasa n'importe quelles ténèbres avec la discrétion d'une fanfare. Son corps traversé d'un vif sursaut, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses doigts crispés sur quelque chose de dur, de froid, de brutal ; gémissant faiblement. Une autre goutte et elle frissonna, ramenée contre son gré, contre celle des ténèbres, à plus de conscience qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. C'était pire qu'une fanfare, c'était un coup de feu… un coup d'eau. Bruyant, terrifiant. 

À la notion d'espace, de temps ; cette insignifiance aqueuse ravivait la conscience globale de soi, de son corps, de ses pensées, de souvenirs désagréables qu'il était humain de vouloir négliger. Pour cinq minutes d'indifférence, sans conséquences. 

Et vint alors la troisième goutte.

Et la douleur fut. 

Consciente et ravivée par l'outrecuidance de l'inconscience. 

C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Ou gagné d'avance… cela dépendait de quel côté l'on se plaçait. 

En ce qui concernait Chloé, elle aurait apprécié une certaine neutralité. L'inconscience était incontrôlable, la douleur l'était aussi, passée un certain niveau. Chloé appréciait qu'on lui laisse un certain contrôle dans sa vie, ses décisions, ses actes. Alors maintenant, ramenée de force à la douleur, mais à la conscience relativement stable de sa situation… Elle se sentait partagée. Elle pouvait toujours reporter son jugement à plus tard, cela dit. 

Loin de cet endroit. 

Elle regarda sa main inerte et engourdie par cette précédente perte de contrôle, à un centimètre de son visage ; paume vers le ciel. Elle regarda la rouille qui remontait du sol vers les murs, les algues accrochées entre les boulons fixés aux murs. 

La vue.

Elle plia un doigt, puis un second ; jusqu'à fermer doucement le poing ; jusqu'à ressentir la douleur entre chacune de ses phalanges ; électrique, impatiente de la lier pleinement à la conscience. Sa peau était moite, elle avait froid. Vraiment froid. 

Le toucher. 

Elle inspira ; lentement, après avoir desserré le poing. Elle sentait l'eau ; usée, vaseuse. Elle sentait cette végétation aquatique, elle sentait le sang. 

L'odorat. 

Elle le goûtait aussi, le sang. Dans sa bouche. Elle goûtait le fer, le sel, la nausée montante ; amère. Toujours amère. 

Le goût.

Elle était consciente. Dans tous les sens possibles du terme. 

— M-Merde… 

— Je ne l'aurais pas… mieux 'it. 

Chloé regarda en arrière, consciente de ne pas être seule, de ne l'avoir jamais été. L'on pouvait accorder cela à la conscience véritable - la solitude n'en était pas la principale fondation. Et Dieu qu'elle répugnait à se retrouver seule dans cet endroit. 

— Lucifer… croassa-t-elle. 

La silhouette humaine s'abstint de davantage de commentaires, elle s'abstint même de se retourner vers elle, ne lui offrant qu'un dos, qu'une veste trempée par l'eau vaseuse de la flaque qui l'accueillait en son sein. 

— Lucifer ? l'appela-t-elle une seconde fois, plus fort, la nuque raide. 

La boule de vêtements de marque et de phrases bien pensées remua, juste assez pour que Chloé fusse rassurée. Un signe de conscience, de sa continuité. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, surtout pas. Surtout pas quand la peur lui tordait le ventre. Surtout pas quand la douleur lui tordait les membres. 

Elle fit une troisième tentative et, ce faisant, se tourna sur le flanc avec une lenteur exagérée. 

— Lucifer. Hey… Y a quelqu'un ? 

— P-pas… quelqu'un, répondit-il. L'Diable.

Une voix faible, mais persistante. Provocatrice, mais tremblante. De sa position, de la sienne ; Chloé ne pouvait pas en définir la cause. Le froid ? La douleur ? Les deux ? 

— Et… le Diable ne peut pas allumer… le chauffage, je présume ? haleta Chloé, maintenant à quatre pattes. 

Elle pouvait toujours utiliser ses membres ; bien. Elle n'avait rien de sérieux à ce niveau. Juste sa tête qui tournait, qui la lançait, que se faisait siège de la douloureuse conscience. 

_ Commotion. _

La combientième était-ce ? 

Chloé ne comptait même plus. C'était toujours mieux qu'une blessure par balle. Ou un coup de couteau. Elle détestait les coups de couteau. 

Lucifer mit un peu plus de temps à lui répondre, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour avancer ; l'équivalent de quelques pas marchés, quand une bonne dizaines les séparaient encore l'un de l'autre. L'immense cuve où ils étaient retenus donnait de l'écho à sa voix, à chaque son ; même au raclement des bottes de Chloé contre le métal, même au chuintement des algues sous ses paumes. 

— 'as une… allumette, Inspectrice.

— Énumérez-moi ce que vous êtes, alors ; le pressa-t-elle, encore trop loin de lui, encore trop seule. 

Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, la continuité de cet écho tremblant qui sortait de ses lèvres, qui tremblait toujours dans l'air, contre les parois métalliques. Elle avait besoin de lui, d'un partenariat de conscience. Tout était bon à prendre pour le garder auprès d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse ; de ses mains, de ses autres sens, éveiller les siens, comme une seule goutte l'avait fait. « Stimulez votre victime jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours » disaient les manuels. 

L'arrivée des secours. 

Encore fallait-ils qu'ils sachent où les trouver, encore fallait-il qu'elle sache où ils étaient. 

L'un après l'autre, Lucifer cita chacune de ses identités, chaque adjectif qui pouvait s'approcher de sa parfaite définition. L'esprit bourdonnant de Chloé ne s'arrêta que sur un seul d'entre eux.

— Vous avez dit quoi, là ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était si près maintenant ; elle pouvait voir les accrocs dans sa veste, à hauteur de son épaule droite, le poids de l'eau, pressée contre son dos, qui en dessinait les courbes fondamentales. Pas de sang, quoiqu'elle ne discernait pas encore tous les détails de son allure et état dans ce coin de la cuve. Il restait une ombre, à défaut de ce qu'il venait de citer. 

— Porteur de Lumière, répéta Lucifer, remuant à peine. Ou de vérité… 'dépend des interpr'ations… 

— Donc… vous êtes une allumette.

— 'oin de là, nia-t-il. 

Chloé ria, un tremblement entre ses lèvres, un de plus. D'un gémissement à un rire, la limite était fine. Sa main se posa sur les pans de sa veste, la douceur du tissu alourdi d'eau changeait de celle du métal, plus chaud. Plus réconfortant, d'une certaine façon. Elle posa son autre main sur sa hanche, sans que Lucifer ne s'en plaigne.

Pas de blessure sérieuse aux membres inférieurs. 

Bien. Bon point. 

Ou les blessures étaient à un point tel qu'il ne sentait plus rien. Chloé retint sa respiration une seconde, l'instant de ce doute. 

_ Les faits, Chloé. Pense au faits ; juste les faits. _

Elle le rendait vulnérable ; c'était cela les faits. 

— Porteur de Lumière sonne « allumette » pour moi, dit-elle en plissant les yeux. 

Proche, dans les ténèbres d'eau et de métal, Lucifer ne lui apparut pas comme grièvement blessé ; aucun fait n'allait en ce sens. Elle fit glisser sa main de sa hanche à ses côtes, trouvant rapidement le bord de sa veste pour le faire pivoter vers elle. 

— L'on n'avait jamais c'mparé mes supernovas à une al'mette, Inspe— ** _ARGH !! _ **hurla-t-il une fois que son épaule droite eut touché le sol, eau froide éclaboussée et surprise faisant aussitôt reculer la jeune femme. 

Lucifer essaya, en vain, de reprendre sa position initiale ; trop faible, trop harassé par la douleur pour penser à coordonner ses mouvements. Au lieu de cela, il se balança légèrement, soulevant son torse de quelques centimètres pour se laisser retomber lourdement au sol ensuite, eau et cris emplissant à nouveau l'espace entre eux. 

— _ Bloody Hell— ! _grogna-t-il, le bras droit plié contre son torse. 

— Arrêtez de bouger, Lucifer ; l'enjoignit Chloé, passé la surprise initiale. 

— Je. Ne. Bouge. Pas ! 

Elle s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel, bien avertie que cela aggraverait son mal de crâne. Mieux valait ne pas lui donner une autre raison pour rendre le contenu de son estomac sur la chemise de son partenaire. Et quelque chose lui disait que lui, plus qu'elle-même, n'apprécierait pas la chose. Elle s'approcha et posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule valide. 

Lucifer cessa peu à peu de créer vaguelettes et remous autour de lui, tremblant malgré tout sous sa paume. Ils tremblaient tous les deux, à un point tel qu'elle n'aurait su dire où commençait le frisson de l'un et se concluait celui de l'autre. Pas de frontière dans la douleur, n'est-ce-pas ? 

— Restez tranquille, d'accord ? Je vais… Je vais essayer de voir ce qui cloche.

Mâchoire serrée, le Diable hocha la tête. Chloé prit une profonde inspiration, chassant nausée et vertiges autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'était pas médecin, elle n'avait aucune connaissance poussée en la matière et— 

Lucifer était-il constitué comme… comme la plupart des gens ? 

Une seconde inspiration. 

_ Une fracture… Cherche une fracture. C'est commun à toutes… à toutes les espèces. _

Il ne la quitta pas du regard, pas une seule fois. Pas quand sa main se glissa dans la sienne, quand elle lui fit tendre le bras avec lenteur et nombres d'excuses marmonnées pour chacun de ses grognements plaintifs. Son regard ne vacilla pas non plus lorsque sa main palpa brièvement son omoplate ; il vira rouge le temps que ses doigts s'en écartent. 

— Désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. 

Il secoua la tête, rouge et brun se confondant un instant. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, ce ne fut que de brun. 

— Je ne v-vous savais pas aussi tact'le. 

Elle sourit, restant néanmoins à bonne distance de son épaule, de son regard changeant. 

— Ne vous faites pas trop d'idées, dit-elle. Elle est brisée.

— V-vous croyez ? 

Chloé leva la tête, douleur et sang migrant à l'arrière de son crâne en une seconde. Une sensation vraiment étrange, comme si l'ancre de sa conscience s'était mise à sombrer vers un point précis de sa boîte crânienne. Elle cligna des yeux, fermant ceux-ci sur les hauteurs courbées de leur prison et les rouvrant sur le visage inquiet de son partenaire. 

— Inspectrice ? Chloé ?

Il devait être plus qu'inquiet pour user de son prénom. Ou elle était plus _ inquiétante _ à voir qu'elle ne le croyait ; peut-être les deux. Probablement les deux. C'était agréable, l'entendre l'appeler ainsi, l'entendre prononcer ces deux mots avec douceur, cet intérêt pour son bien-être. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des semaines.

Elle n'entendait plus que sa colère, quand il était là pour la lui exprimer. 

— C'va… 

Les mots s'entrechoquèrent entre ses lèvres. 

— J'en doute, dit-il. 

Elle ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix, inspirant et expirant lentement ; inspirant encore, paupières closes, close aux balancements de son cerveau contre sa boîte crânienne. Ce n'était qu'une sensation, ce n'était que la douleur banale d'une commotion banale. 

_ Une, deux… _

Quelque chose coula de ses cheveux, goutta sur le sol. 

_ Cinq, six… _

Elle était tombée dans une flaque, probablement la même que celle de Lucifer ; elle pouvait sentir son souffle courir sur sa joue, son menton. C'était de l'eau, pas du sang. De l'eau.

_ Neuf… _

— Inspectrice ? 

Des doigts sur sa peau, sa joue. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux, rencontra les siens ; beaucoup plus proche qu'avant. Trop proche. Nausées et balancements imaginaires avaient disparus, mais Chloé se sentait toujours mal. Elle souffrait ; alors elle détourna le regard. 

Ses doigts quittèrent son visage aussitôt. 

— C'est juste une commotion.

— Montrez-moi.

— Lucifer… 

Il bougea et, inquiète, Chloé le regarda une nouvelle fois. Il avait réussi à se lever, en partie ; vacillant sur ses genoux trempés - rester sec en pareil endroit relevait du défi, il faut dire -, mais levé, et encore plus proche. 

— « Je vous montre la mienne si vous me montrez la vôtre », récita-t-il. Quoique que pour ma part, c'est chose faite. Il ne reste plus que vous.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau se refuser à son auscultation, il ajouta ;

— Et je m'en voudrais de vous laisser mourir à petit feu avant que nous n'ayons eu l'occasion de régler nos comptes. 

— C'est tout ce qui vous motive ? demanda Chloé, souffrant davantage.

Lucifer la scruta, l'ombre d'une décision, d'un doute peut-être, traversant son regard. 

— Eh bien… Comment le savoir si vous mourez avant, mh ? 

Il ne mentait jamais. 

Elle aurait apprécié qu'il mente, pourtant. 

— OK, soupira Chloé en prenant appui sur son coude.

D'une seule main, avant-bras et épaule valide, Lucifer l'aida à se redresser ; avec une pression lente sur son propre bras, une pression soucieuse de la continuité et l'équilibre vraisemblablement précaire de son bien-être physique. Ses tremblements se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois aux siens, preuve que son bien-être à lui était tout autant discutable. 

Elle frissonna violemment lorsque ses doigts s'aventurèrent à l'arrière de son crâne, esquissant un geste de recul. Puis elle croisa son regard, encore. Rouge, encore. Chloé n'esquissa plus rien, pas même un souffle. 

Elle l'avait encore fait, c'est ça ? 

Elle avait reculé. 

**_ « Pourriez-vous m'accepter ainsi ? _ _ » _ **

Elle avait— 

Ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, c'était exactement comme cette nuit-là ; la colère. Encore. 

Elle avait aussi reculé tout à l'heure, mais… mais elle pensait lui faire mal, il s'en doutait, non ? Maintenant, elle reculait pour les mêmes motifs. Rien à voir av— 

— Je vais les étriper, gronda Lucifer, ses doigts aussi écarlates que ses yeux. 

Du sang. Son sang ? 

_ Oh. _

Ce n'était donc pas de l'eau. Mauvaise pioche. 

Chloé respira plus librement, quoique son cœur poursuivit sa débandade tambourinante entre ses côtes. Elle le regarda plus librement, libérée de cette colère-ci. Une dont elle ne devait pas porter directement la faute. Elle le regarda, maintenant que sa vision se faisait plus conciliante, ramenée à l'ordre par l'adrénaline qu'apportait sans conteste la rage d'un être millénaire. Millénaire, il n'en avait pas tant l'allure - pas avec ses cheveux dans les yeux, cette eau qui en gouttait et édulcorait sa rage ; pas avec ses traits tirés, sa peau d'un blanc laiteux. 

À garder son bras invalide plié contre son torse, ses mots prirent une tournure autrement plus solennelle. Quoique qu'elle ne douta pas de sa volonté à en découdre avec leurs kidnappeurs avant cela. 

Le Diable était fidèle à sa parole. 

Ses gestes en étaient une ramification loyale. 

— Pour ça, il faudrait déjà savoir où on est et comment en sortir, dit-elle. 

— Un endroit humide, à n'en pas douter. 

Sa main repartit vers l'arrière de son crâne, l'autre sous son menton, l'enjoignant à se tourner de côté. Elle s'y plia sans complaintes, observa cette eau vaseuse éparpillée en grandes et petites étendues sur le sol métallique et rouillé par endroit. 

— Je les ai entendu, avant… avant qu'ils-

Elle se tut, tiquant légèrement en sentant les doigts de Lucifer effleurer de long en large la plaie qui lui causait tant de désagréments dans son équilibre et que dans l'ordre de ses pensées.

Avant qu'ils ne l'assomment, à ce qu'il semblait, à ce qu'elle ressentait. 

— Mes excuses, Inspectrice. 

Elle voulut secouer la tête, arrêtée par la main de Lucifer à hauteur de son menton. C'était tout aussi bien. 

— Ils parlaient de… 

_ « — Laisse-là ; on est venu pour lui. _

_ On cesse de la tirer sur le sol. _

_ — Elle le fréquente depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle est condamnée. _

_ Un soupir résigné suivit d'un bruit de corps jeté. Pas le sien. _

_ Lucifer… _

_ — Elle comprendra. Elle sait qui il est. Pourquoi nous devons noyer ses péchés. _

_ Des bruits de pas. On la soulève. _

_ — Puisse Dieu nous pardonner… _ _ » _

Chloé fronça les sourcils, ses doigts à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'une flaque parmi tant d'autres. 

— … de noyer mes péchés ? 

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, juste avant qu'un grondement inquiétant ne s'élève des murs, ne remontent les tuyaux épais qu'elle avait entraperçu plus tôt en levant la tête. 

Oui, qu'il était étrange qu'un son, un seul, ait autant de pouvoir sur les sens. À défaut des cinq sens conventionnels éveillés d'une seule goutte tonitruante, le grondement des flots purificateurs tout autour d'eux n'en éveilla qu'un seul - le sixième, utile mais tardif à arriver. 

Pressentir sa mort… Chloé la sentait déjà. 

**À suivre **

_

'La Mort est Lumière'


End file.
